


As the World Falls Down

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Party, Huxloween, Labyrinth References, M/M, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: For once Kylo is excited to go to a costume party.
Written for Huxloween prompt: Halloween Fashion





	

If Kylo were honest, he never did like Halloween parties. Ever since his baby cousin Rey was old enough to go to Halloween parties he was voluntold to be her chaperone by his mother. Because of this he usually just pulled the wildest things he had out of his closet and put them on before driving Rey to whatever friend’s house she decided to go to that year. If any person decided to sarcastically ask him what he was supposed to be his reply was always the same.

“I’m a homicidal maniac, they look just like everyone else.” Then he’d stare at the person without breaking eye contact. Sometimes he’d get a laugh from some other weirdo that got the reference, but it was far more usual to be avoided for the rest of the night. It wasn’t his fault that Rey’s friends were all born in 1994.

A few years ago it no longer became necessary for Kylo to accompany Rey to Halloween parties, but she still begged him to go.

“It’s tradition,” she’d tell him, and pout, and make eyes like a kicked puppy until he agreed to go. This year though, she didn’t have to.

“You mean, I don’t need to beg?” She said, a look of extreme surprise came over her face.

“Well, there are two conditions.” He said, brushing his hair out of his face.

“What are they?” Rey responded, narrowing her eyes. She always expected the worst of him ever since he’d made her eat a worm to get her stuffed rabbit back when they were kids.

“One, you need to help me with my costume,” he said, raising one finger.

Rey gave him a look.

“What? You’re way better at sewing than me and I really need your help. The thing I want to make is complicated.” Kylo said, rolling his eyes.

“Fine,” Rey said “and condition number two?”

Kylo cleared his throat. “I . . . I want to . . .” he stuttered.

“Spit it out,” Rey said, rapidly getting frustrated.

Kylo closed his eyes tight “I want to bring my boyfriend!” he said in one breath, feeling his whole face and ears go hot.

“YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?” Rey exclaimed, sounding as excited as she possibly could.

Kylo opened his eyes a little to look at her and nodded.

“Oh my God Ben,” Kylo flinched, she usually was good about calling him by his chosen name but she sometimes forgot when she got excited. “Sorry, Kylo, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me until now!”

“It’s sorta a new thing,” Kylo said, looking down and shuffling his feet. “With my track record I wanted to give it some time before I got everyone excited.”

“How long have you been dating?” Rey asked.

“A year, come November 1st.” Kylo said, again shutting his eyes.

“You have been dating someone for almost a year and didn’t even tell me? Oh my God Kylo, I thought you loved me,” Rey pouted.

“I just, I don’t know, he’s so great and I met him last year when you were sucking face with Finn and I stepped out for a smoke. I didn’t want to get you all excited and then have him dump me. I kept saying ‘soon, soon’ but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.” Kylo shrugged, his blush finally beginning to fade.

“So when’s the wedding?” Rey said, snickering.

“Don’t even start, Worm Breath.” He said, snickering himself.

Rey punched his arm “Don’t call me that, Radar Dish. Fine, your boyfriend can come to the party and I’ll help you make the costume. But you gotta promise me something else.”

“Oh, what’s that?” Kylo asked.

“I get to be your best girl.”

Kylo snorted without responding and pulled out his phone to show her the dress he wanted to make.

 

* * *

 

That’s why Kylo was sitting on an uncomfortable chair sucking down his third Sex on the Beach in an almost screen accurate Sarah dress. There were some imperfections here and there since Kylo had been adamant that he wanted to do MOST of the making with Rey guiding him. The beading had been so difficult with his fat fingers, but somehow he managed. Rey had done his hair and make-up. He almost cried when he saw how good it looked.

“Damn Kylo,” Rey had said, looking down at her own ball gown “you’re almost prettier than me.”

“Aw Rey, don’t say that,” Kylo said, grinning and catching her eyes in the mirror “comparing yourself to perfection is just setting yourself up for failure.”

Rey punched him in the shoulder and dragged him out the door but not before his mother remarked at how she wished she could still rock a dress like that and his father teasingly wolf-whistled at him.

But now it was almost midnight and Hux hadn’t shown. He was supposed to be dressed like Jareth. Kylo had made all sorts of jokes about Hux being a goblin and Hux remarked that he’d be the goblin king, thank you very much. He’d sent a few pictures of the jacket he’d made for his own costume and Kylo kept telling him he couldn’t wait to see it in person.

He’d gotten a text earlier that night. Hux apparently had been asked to stay late at work but he swore up and down that he’d make it. Kylo scanned the dance floor again, still no sign of him. Kylo sighed, taking another sip of his drink and choking back his tears. He’d finish this last drink and leave, he just needed to go home and cry. Maybe burn the dress and box up the ashes to send to Hux with melodramatic poem about how he’d been burned by love. That sounded like a plan.

Just as he went to set his drink aside and stand up to leave the first few bars of “As the World Falls Down” came through the stereo. He glanced at the stage and caught Poe Dameron giving him a wink. Poe was another of those people voluntold to chaperone a younger relative when they were in high school and had eventually took to DJing.

Kylo stood, prepared to go over, cold cock Poe and storm out but he glanced across the floor one last time and shoving his way through the crowd was Hux in that hyper teased wig that they’d spent ages searching for online. His costume was perfect right down to the obscenely tight leggings. Kylo brushed the tears away from his eyes just before Hux reached him and grabbed his hand to pull him out onto the dance floor.

Hux placed his hand on Kylo’s hip and took the lead. As if he didn’t want to break the spell the music was casting over them, Hux said nothing. But he did mouth the words to the song, not breaking eye contact with Kylo. Kylo did everything he could not to cry as an old grandfather clock somewhere in this giant house began to strike midnight.

The song ended and Hux leaned in and caught Kylo’s lips in a deep kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Kylo felt his heart race. Hux pulled back.

“I’m so sorry, Kylo. The boss kept me way later than I expected. I rushed to get here but you have no idea how hard these damn leggings are to get on.” Hux said, brushing at the tears that had finally started running down Kylo’s face, smearing his expertly applied eye make-up.

“It’s okay,” Kylo said, sniffling “You made it anyway. That’s all that matters.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Hux said, smiling, kissing Kylo again. “It’s officially November 1st. Happy anniversary, Kylo.”

“Happy anniversary, Hux.”


End file.
